


Hard Stan

by shuichimoo



Series: Bottom Shuichi Supremacy [6]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Couch Sex, Dirty Talk, Grinding, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Top Oma Kokichi, kokichi ouma is a kpop stan, kpop idol au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuichimoo/pseuds/shuichimoo
Summary: Kokichi⁶ / @shuichijuicyass: @shuichisleftbuttcheek shuichi has two holes for a reasonMiu⁶✪ / @shuichisleftbuttcheek: oomf is famous, jellies follow me❤Kokichi then hears padding of feet on the wooden floor coming from the next room, gradually getting louder as they approach. A loud “Hmph!” is heard from the said person before he walks in front of Kokichi and throws his body on top of him. Kokichi threads his fingers through the man’s raven hair on instinct, running his fingers down his head as he scrolled through his twitter timeline.The man humphs again, grabbing the attention of Kokichi. “I saw what you tweeted about me,” Shuichi says, sitting up and hugging Kokichi, embracing himself in his boyfriend’s familiar scent. “Why’d you tag that Miu person?”in short: Shuichi is a Kpop idol and Kokichi is a hard stan and his secret boyfriend
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Bottom Shuichi Supremacy [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873171
Comments: 15
Kudos: 139





	Hard Stan

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: huge over-exaggeration and misrepresentation of k-idols and stans  
> Everything here is fictional, Bounce is not a real kpop group, Jelly isn’t a real fandom (i think) Kokichi isn’t a solo stan 
> 
> not beta read! I apologize for the mistakes pehehehe
> 
> also this fic looks better if you read on a desktop but it doesn't really matter :)

BOUNCE Official / @Bounce_official tweeted: [Shuichi] made friendship bracelets today :)

The sound of his phone buzzing has Kokichi scattering off the couch and onto the floor. He quickly picks his phone up, unlocks it without a minute to waste, having done this for years. He waits for the screen to load and in a millisecond he’s already liked the tweet and has the comment section opened up, typing up a storm.

Kokichi⁶ / @shuichijuicyass: IM CRYINGADHJCDSLCS

Kokichi⁶ / @shuichijuicyass: I MISED YOUCIAHCOEA

Kokichi⁶ / @shuichijuicyass: HI PRETTY BABY

Kokichi watches his own comment gain likes within seconds while other comments start rolling in. He refreshes the page, scoffing at the replies of his tweet and scrolling through the replies of other big stan accounts. He quickly saves the picture to his camera roll, moves to his profile, and changes the header and pfp to Shuichi.

Kaede⁶☮⛱❄ / @tofushuichi: OMG I MISSED YOU KING

Kyoko⁶ / @cumdumptershuichi: did u sleep well?

Hinata⁶☮❄ / @bounceily: gorgeous❤

Celes⁶ / @lovelybounce: @shuichijuicyass kokichi-

Miu⁶✪ / @shuichisleftbuttcheek: @shuichijuicyass CLAPPED LAYOUT

Hiyo⁶ / @bouncious: @shuichijuicyass OOMF ALREADY CHANGED HIS LAYOUT I-

Kokichi laughs at his mutuals tweets and likes them before he starts writing his own tweet. He selects the saved photo in his camera roll and begins typing, tagging Miu beforehand. It’s the same picture Shuichi posted earlier, him smiling at the camera with his glowing skin, cute dimples, and crescent eyes. He’s also holding his wrist up, showing off the bracelets, which was apparently a trend going on in Korea.

Kokichi⁶ / @shuichijuicyass: @shuichisleftbuttcheek shuichi has two holes for a reason

It doesn’t take long for his tweet to start gaining hundreds of likes, his 67.3k followers flowing in and commenting keyboard smashes and “SHUT UP”s. Kokichi chuckles, watching his little minions go crazy over his tweet as if he himself was also an idol while he rests lazily on the couch, legs spread out. Miu responds seconds later, posting a fancam of Shuichi.

Miu⁶✪ / @shuichisleftbuttcheek: oomf is famous, jellies follow me❤

Kokichi then hears padding of feet on the wooden floor coming from the next room, gradually getting louder as they approach. A loud “Hmph!” is heard from the said person before he walks in front of Kokichi and throws his body on top of him. Kokichi threads his fingers through the man’s raven hair on instinct, running his fingers down his head as he scrolled through his twitter timeline.

The man humphs again, grabbing the attention of Kokichi. “I saw what you tweeted about me,” Shuichi says, sitting up and hugging Kokichi, embracing himself in his boyfriend’s familiar scent. “Why’d you tag that Miu person?”

“I’ve mentioned her to you before,” Kokichi says, chuckling at Shuichi’s pout face and pinching his button nose. He taps on Miu’s account and turns it towards Shuichi. “She’s a Japanese fan too.”

Shuichi doesn’t respond, only hmph-ing again before he turns away from Kokichi, arms crossed and cheeks full from his pout face. “Why?” Kokichi asks in a teasing tone, wrapping his arms around Shuichi and pulling him down onto his lap. “You jealous? Don’t like the thought of me sharing?”

Shuichi hums as Kokichi nips at his ear, turning into putty in Kokichi’s hold and relaxing into his embrace. “But you’re always doing fanservice with Doyun,” Kokichi muses to himself. “Yet you don’t like it when I talk about you in  _ that  _ way with other people… hypocrite.”

“He’s naturally that affectionate!” Shuichi cries, pulling away from Kokichi and forcing him to look his way. “I’d never do it on purpose.”

Shuichi pouts at Kokichi again, and the ladder can’t help but coo at him as he acts cute, forcing Shuichi into a tight hug and aggressively swaying them side to side. “Y’know I don’t mean it,” Kokichi whispers, burying his nose into the crook of Shuichi’s neck. “I don’t like him that much anyway.”

Shuichi gasps, appalled. “But you have that little six on your display name!” He states, pulling out his phone to show him his account. “Thought you liked Bounce.”

Kokichi scoffs, grabbing the phone away from Shuichi and throws it onto the loveseat. “It’s only there so people don’t accuse me of being a solo stan.” He reveals, fidgeting with a strand of Shuichi’s hair. “I only really tweet about you.”

Shuichi doesn’t seem too pleased with his comment, huffing at Kokichi and almost leaving the couch before Kokichi tugs at his shirt, forcing him to sit down. “What’s wrong baby?” Kokichi teases, wrapping his arms around Shuichi’s waist as he sits on his lap. “Thought you liked that I only have my eyes on you.”

Kokichi’s whispers send chills up Shuichi’s spine. Shuichi shivers in Kokichi’s hold, whining as he grinds up against him. Kokichi has his lip pressed against Shuichi’s neck, leaving pecks around his nape and shoulder. “Th-that’s different!” Shuichi stutters, squirming in Kokichi’s lap, blood rushing to his face. “Y-you should support all of us... Hnn…”

Kokichi pays him no mind, pulling him out of his lap and onto the couch. Kokichi sits up and moves on top of Shuichi, pinning him beneath himself. Shuichi covers his face with his forearms in an attempt to cover the red tint across his cheeks. Kokichi smirks, pulling Shuichi’s hands away and holding Shuichi’s hands together above him. Shuichi arches his back as Kokichi presses his knee against his crotch, forming a bulge in his pants.

In one swift motion, Kokichi pulls Shuichi’s shirt up above his chest. Kokichi giggles at the sight of Shuichi’s stomach and dives his head in, lapping at his nipple. Shuichi trembles in Kokichi’s hold, spreading his legs for him. Kokichi lets go of Shuichi’s wrists, instead opting to move one hand on Shuichi’s ass and another on his stomach. Kokichi fondles Shuichi’s ass, kneading it as he teased his chest and lightly pressed his stomach.

Kokichi pulls away from his chest, instead marveling at how his hands softly sink into Shuichi’s tummy. He giggles at the sight and hums at how Shuichi wriggles from each light touch. “You’ve been eating so well lately,” Kokichi teases, fondling at the small pudge of Shuichi’s stomach. “You eat so many snacks since you came back to Japan.”

Shuichi cries beneath Kokichi, grabbing his hands and guiding them towards the waistband of his sweatpants. “I-I’ll work hard when my break is over.” He says, desperately trying to get Kokichi to take his pants off. “So please hurry…”

Kokichi tsks at his eagerness, throwing his pants off and then leans down against Shuichi’s crotch, licking and fondling Shuichi’s dick through the fabric of his underwear. Shuichi squirms and bites his lip, pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it somewhere in the living room. He starts undressing Kokichi, only managing to take off his shirt while he keeps teasing his needy cock, already dripping wet from precum and spit.

Kokichi finally pulls Shuichi’s underwear down his legs, discarding it somewhere on the floor. He pulls Shuichi’s legs up and over his shoulders, moving down towards his ass. Kokichi spreads his cheeks apart, humming in satisfaction at the sight of the pink and already used hole. He inches his thumbs closer to his entrance, spreading his hole apart and diving his tongue inside. Kokichi giggles inside Shuichi as he hears him let out a loud moan.

Kokichi swirls his tongue around Shuichi’s insides, delving his tongue deep inside him until his back is arching beneath him, moaning and writhing. Kokichi pulls out of Shuichi and licks his lips, staring him down with hungry eyes. Shuichi hisses as Kokichi digs his thumb inside of him, spreading it open.

“You’re so easy today,” Kokichi comments, marveling at how Shuichi stretches so easily around his fingers. 

“It’s ‘cause we’ve been doing  _ it _ every day since I got back…” Shuichi whines, his toes curling as Kokichi leans against his crotch again, lips opening around Shuichi’s cock.

“You...You seriously can’t get enough of me— AH!” Shuichi moans, eyes widening as Kokichi takes Shuichi’s cock in his mouth whole.

Kokichi swirls his tongue around Shuichi’s small length, thrusting two fingers inside Shuichi. Kokichi smiles around Shuichi’s cock as he looks up, watching Shuichi cry and lose himself beneath him. He rams his fingers in and out of Shuichi’s insides, amusing himself as he continues to toy with Shuichi. The ladder screams as Kokichi brushes his fingers against his prostate, his tongue lolling out of his mouth and eyes in a daze.

Before he could come Kokichi pulls his fingers out of Shuichi, his mouth pulling off his cock with a small pop. Kokichi chuckles and hushes Shuichi as he whimpers, pawing at Kokichi. In a matter of seconds, Kokichi has his thumbs hooked under his pants. He pulls it down just enough to take his cock out, inching towards Shuichi as he lines himself up with his entrance. 

Shuichi pulls himself up, trying to watch Kokichi thrust inside him, only for him to push Shuichi down by the chest, wiping the drool off his chin and petting his head. Kokichi starts sinking his dick inside Shuichi, grinning as Shuichi’s mouth drops open, a low moan drawing out of his lips. Kokichi thrust the rest of himself inside in a singular swift motion, groaning as Shuichi clenches around him.

Kokichi presses against Shuichi, leaning across him and pulling him into a kiss. Kokichi presses his forehead against Shuichi as he grinds his dick against his ass, satisfied at how Shuichi reacts, moaning into the kiss. Kokichi swipes his tongue across Shuichi’s, swallowing hard, tasting him as he entangles their tongues together. Kokichi pulls away with the pop, smirking at how Shuichi looks up at him with hazy eyes, tear-stained cheeks and swollen lips, glossy from spit. 

Kokichi digs his fingers into Shuichi’s hips, groaning at how they sink into his soft skin. He thrusts into him, amazed at how Shuichi welcomes him. Always does, stretching around him and pulling him in, taking everything Kokichi gives him. Kokichi wonders for a second how he survives without him, while Kokichi is always able to peek into his life through selfies, lives, entertainment shows, and reality tv, Shuichi relies on occasional calls, text messages, and desperate eyes wondering if Kokichi is watching through his live streams.

“Oh Kokichi—” Shuichi moans, fingers digging into the sofa and pillow. “I love it, I love it, I love you!” He repeats like a mantra, not once taking his eyes off of Kokichi. Shuichi completely takes him in, drinking all of him and indulging himself in Kokichi’s warm embrace. Despite their long-distance relationship, they never fall apart. Shuichi loves him so much, and Kokichi promises himself to never let go.

“You like this baby?” Kokichi whispers into his ear, pressing his cock deep inside of Shuichi as he leans towards him. “Like it when I use you like this?”

Shuichi cries beneath him, eyes falling back as Kokichi speeds up his pace, fucking into him so hard he can’t get a second to think. “Want me to use you like Miu’s tweets? Hm?” Kokichi teases, pulling himself over Shuichi until he’s completely on top of him. Shuichi’s thighs now lay next to his shoulders as Kokichi wraps his arms around his thighs and waist, practically folding him in half. “Wanna be my little cum dumpster?”

Shuichi moans at Kokichi’s comments, hands scattering towards his back, nails digging into his skin as Kokichi hisses. One final thrust has Shuichi  _ reeling,  _ head falling back, spasming around Kokichi’s cock. Shuichi cums all over his stomach while Kokichi continues to fuck him through his orgasm. “You’re so fucking pretty,” Kokichi groans, stilling and ramming himself deep inside Shuichi.

Suddenly Kokichi is pulling out of Shuichi, pumping his cock in front of him as Shuichi watches, his mouth agape. Kokichi grunts with one final pump, cumming all over Shuichi’s stomach and inner thighs. Shuichi hums in satisfaction, making grabby hands at his boyfriend and motioning him to cuddle.

Kokichi can’t resist him, he thinks, flopping onto Shuichi’s chest and cringing at the feelings of sticky wet cum between their stomachs. Shuichi pays it no mind, wrapping his arms around Kokichi and pulling him into a tight hug. “Don’t wanna leave you,” Shuichi cries, rubbing his cheek against Kokichi’s head. 

Kokichi tries to reassure him, cooing at him and whispering sweet nothing. But Shuichi doesn’t stop sniffling. Shuichi buries his face into Kokichi’s hair, “can’t you just come with me…’ Shuichi whines, voice coming out muffled. 

“Ok,” Kokichi whispers into his ear, arm wrapped around his lover’s head as he rubs circles into his scalp. Before he could think rationally Kokichi starts promising everything to Shuichi. “We’ll get an apartment and maybe a dog… I’ll study Korean and I can get a job at your company. How does that sound?”

Shuichi finally stops crying, looking up at Kokichi with his eyes wide open before he pulls him into a tighter hug. “Y-Yeah I’d like that…” He whispers, sniffling. “I don’t want to miss you so much anymore…” 

Kokichi stares at him, apologetic and worried. Shuichi has to hold so many emotions in, he thought. All his hardships with being a celebrity and a foreigner, along with being away from Kokichi for months each year. Even with his members by his side, he must’ve felt lonely. Kokichi hugs him back and ruffles his hair reassuringly. “You must have struggled a lot hm?” Kokichi says, brushing Shuichi’s bangs out of his teary eyes and places a kiss on his forehead. “I won’t let you feel alone again.” 

**Author's Note:**

> this is possibly the worst thing I have ever written
> 
> before you attack me for writing this I'm an armyonce and before attacking me for that I am sorry please I am a good person I swear I am just vibing don't give me any trouble please thank u love u
> 
> still looking for more beta readers ^^ My twitter is @shuichimoo and my tumblr is shuichimoo if you're interested. Looking for people preferably decent at English and use google docs :3
> 
> Kudos and comments are super welcomed! They make me happy :D


End file.
